


Has your journey come to an end?

by uniqueafternoon



Series: Scenes of Shinji's Depression [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniqueafternoon/pseuds/uniqueafternoon
Summary: Inspired by one line from I Die Because I Do Not Die by Masu_Trout, at http://archiveofourown.org/works/5015431:"I've never met anyone else so convinced of their own worth as a punching bag.”Unfortunately, I can't do the story justice. But read it!
Series: Scenes of Shinji's Depression [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055768
Kudos: 2





	Has your journey come to an end?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Die Because I Do Not Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015431) by [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout). 



They were watching the television silently. It was all white noise to Shinji. He kept his eyes forward, barely attending to the plot, when suddenly Asuka said, "I've never met anyone so convinced of their worth as a punching-bag."

"What?"

"Or their lack of worth as a human. Seriously, what's with you?"

Shinji paused. Her tone was not hostile. It was curious. 

"I don't know." He was honest. He really didn't. What could you say to such a question?

"Hrrrmph." Asuka snorted and turned back to the television.

There was silence in the apartment again, filled with words unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one line from I Die Because I Do Not Die by Masu_Trout, at http://archiveofourown.org/works/5015431:
> 
> "I've never met anyone else so convinced of their own worth as a punching bag.”
> 
> Unfortunately, I can't do the story justice. But read it!


End file.
